Responsibility
by kumak
Summary: AU.  Harry is a servant to the House of Black whose world is turned upside down when the late Lord Sirius Black dies, leaving him everything with just one condition… He must marry Scottish Laird and Sirius’s sworn enemy Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Responsibility

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** SSHP

**Rating/Warnings: **M. SLASH! This means boys kissing (and other things-ing) other boys! If that is not your sort of thing then for goodness sakes get out of here!

**Summary:** AU. Harry is a servant to the House of Black whose world is turned upside down when the late Lord Sirius Black dies, leaving him everything with just one condition…. He must marry Scottish Laird and Sirius's sworn enemy Severus Snape.

* * *

**Prologue**

England lay in the icy grips of winter. The sleeping earth was glazed with a fresh layer of snow and ice, which glowed under the pale light of the waning moon. The bare, frozen arms of trees raked the cloudless sky. A low rumbling broke the bitter silence. The rumbling soon became the thunder of horse hooves tearing wildly at the snow and sod.

A man clung desperately to the back of a large grey stallion, urging the animal to go faster with frantic flaps of a leather rein. The man's shoulder length black hair whipped about in the freezing wind. Blue eyes, usually dancing with laughter, now shone with determination and fear. Less than a quarter mile behind him, four men rode hard in pursuit. The pursuant didn't dare glance behind him. He only prayed that the Lord make his mount's feet fly fast and true, a life – no, a _kingdom_ – depended on it.

His prayer, it seemed, was ignored.

The grey stallion suddenly slipped on a thin black sheet of ice, he and his rider came crashing down with an anguished cry. The man rolled free of the horse as it fell, escaping the animal's crushing weight. He scrambled to his feet and desperately urged the stallion to do the same. It was no use, one look at the odd angle of the horse's leg confirmed that the limb was broken. The man turned to continue fleeing on foot, but it was too late. His pursuers were upon him.

"You're too late, Black," the biggest of the four men sneered. "Even if you had managed to warn him, your warning would have fallen on deaf ears."

"He would listen to _me_!" Sirius growled with a conviction that belied his internal uncertainty.

"Our Lord has far more influence than you can imagine. Far more influence than _you_, for certain! Your family fell out of favor long ago."

"As I recall, the House of Black regained his Majesty's favor when I became Lord," Sirius hissed.

The man huffed and dismissed him with an impatient wave of his hand. "No matter. This is where your journey ends, I'm afraid. Our Lord won't take any chances. It wouldn't do for you to whisper nasty lies to the King, now would it?"

"They're not lies if they're true, traitor!"

"Goodbye, Sirius," the man said pleasantly.

Many miles away at Black Manor, a young man woke with a start. His bright green eyes flashed in the night as an uneasy feeling settled in his chest. Somehow, he knew that his whole life was about to change.

TBC…

**AN**: Hello, friends! It's been a while since I've written anything that's not a drabble and this story just crawled into my head and wouldn't leave so…. Here I am and here it is. I'm exceedingly busy as I am in an accelerated medical program and have to go to school year round and take a zillion credits per semester. Furthermore, I have to take one of the most important tests of my life (the MCAT) in a little over a week so don't expect an update until after that monster is taken care of. Other than that, please read, enjoy, and review! Constructive criticism is welcomed. I love writing but I know I'm nowhere near perfect, so any help is appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1: The Stipulation

**DISCLAIMER: **I forgot to do this in the previous chapter but obviously it also applies. I do not own Harry Potter and friends. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. I am borrowing them because I love them and they're fun to play with.

**Warnings**: SLASH. AU. OOCness. If these things are not your cup of tea, then do not read any further. You have been warned.

* * *

**Chapter 1**: The Stipulation

Harry Potter hit his forehead repeatedly with the flat of his hand and wondered for the hundredth time why? _Why had he agreed to this_??

"Damn you, Sirius," he murmured.

As masters went, the late Lord Sirius Black was as fair and good as they came. He treated all his servants with respect and his servants, in turn, respected him. He was generally a joy to work for, though he did have – _had_ – a short temper and a mischievous streak a mile long.

Harry remembered his initial reaction when Sirius's will had been read.

"You're joking."

The toady-looking man pursed his lips and quirked a disdainful eyebrow. "How I wish I were, Mister – oh excuse me – _Lord _Potter," he finished with a sneer.

"No, really, sir. With all due respect, Lord Black is quite fond of jokes. I'm only a servant! I'm sure this –"

The man cut him off with a pointed glare. "I assure you, sir, this is _not_ a joke. Lord Sirius Black has left you everything. His lands, his money, anything else under his name is now your's, including his noble title."

Harry blinked incredulously at him. As was his habit, he slapped a hand to his forehead and rubbed slowly at the lightning-shaped scar he'd procured as a child. "But… This… I mean… He can't… A stipulation, sir. You said there was one stipulation."

At this, the man grinned. Harry balked at the wicked glee in that grin. "Yes, I did, didn't I?" he drawled. "According to the former Lord Black's will, in order to fully and properly inherit the Black name and properties…"

"What if I don't _want_ to inherit the Black name and properties?" Harry interjected.

The man continued as if uninterrupted, "… you must marry the Scottish Lord Severus Snape within the month. Thank you, my Lord. I hope you have a pleasant day. Congratulations on your new post. Oh, and he also left this for you." He pressed a sealed envelope into the new Lord's stunned hands.

The man then strode out of the room without a backward glance.

Now here Harry was, a scant hour later, hiding, err… _resting_ in the stables pondering this strange turn of fate. He turned the still un-opened letter in his hands. It was sealed with dark red wax, a large, ornate "B" stamped angrily in the center of the blood-colored blob.

_Here goes nothing_.

Harry ran a careful finger along the mouth of the envelope and broke the seal. He hesitantly pulled out the folded note. The corner of his mouth twitched in an almost smile at his master's familiar crooked scrawl. The mistress, Sirius's mother, had always deplored Sirius's penmanship. The letter was dated: _11 December 1675_. Two days ago.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this then I am dead. Believe me, lad, neither of us is happy about it. You are probably wondering why I have left you everything. I do not have a blood heir, legitimate or otherwise as you also well know. Despite our difference in status, your father, James, was like a brother to me and I have always been fond of you._

The boy blinked in surprise when a tear dropped onto the parchment, smearing the ink. Harry had been quite fond of the man too, he realized.

_I do not have a lot of time to explain my decision, but understand that I believe that you are fully capable of carrying on as I have instructed in my will. Yes, you must become the next lord Black. Yes, you _must_ marry Severus Snape. Despite my past… differences… with the man, he is the only one left that we can turn to. That we can trust. Within the next month (or sooner if you can manage it), you must travel to the Highlands (Scotland) and marry the man. Ask for his protection and deliver my final message: _

_The Snake has risen again._

_He will understand and he will not deny you.._

_Affectionately,_

_Sirius Black_

_P.S. Burn this letter when you are finished. I cannot take the chance that it will fall into the wrong hands._

Harry shook his head in bewilderment. This, all of this, just did not make any sense. Severus Snape was the sworn enemy of Sirius Black. The man had sworn up and down that the Scottish lord was a monster, a sadistic heathen, an overgrown bat with a raisin for a heart. Now, Snape was a man to be trusted, an honorable man that wouldn't deny his protection. No, it did not make sense; but he would do as Sirius directed. This was his duty. His responsibility. He read the letter three more times and committed it to memory before tearing it to shreds and burning the pieces.

He rubbed his forehead reflexively one more time before standing up and leaving the stables. He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

_The Highlands, 3 weeks later_

Severus Snape was _not_ happy. For the past week, he'd been hearing the most _outrageous_ lies. He'd heard from the Malfoys who'd heard from the Parkinsons who'd heard from the Buchanan's who'd had it from the Zabinis that some man had been gallivanting around the Highlands claiming to be his betrothed. Of all the ridiculous and idiotic things… The man huffed angrily. He fixed his black gaze on the fool's messenger who had arrived just minutes ago. Gavin, his second in command, stood at his shoulder trying – but failing - to hide a smile behind his large hand.

Severus growled irritably as he addressed the fidgeting man before him. "What _exactly_ does your master want?"

"Begging your pardon, Laird. He's not my master. I'm a Longbottom. Neville Longbottom."

"I see…" Severus scoffed internally. The Longbottoms were a weak, timid bunch. No brawn and only slightly more brains.

Neville continued. "I am acting as your betrothed's messenger. He sent me ahead to tell you to prepare for the wedding."

"The wedding," the Laird repeated.

"Your's and his wedding," Neville confirmed. Severus felt the large vein in his forehead begin to throb.

"You're getting married, Laird?" Gavin asked, amusement lacing his voice.

"So it would seem, Gavin. Tell me, Longbottom. Did it ever occur to you that the little fool might be _lying_?"

The scrawny man looked horrified. "He would _never_, Laird! And begging your pardon, sir, but your betrothed is no fool."

"No?" he asked quietly.

"He is an angel. I assure you, Laird, he was most sincere."

Severus let out a bark of laughter. Gavin merely raised an eyebrow at him and glanced back at the Longbottom fellow.

Oh dear Lord, the boy was serious…. And clearly besotted with his so-called "betrothed" if that dreamy, stupid expression on his face was anything to go by. For some reason, Severus found this a more than a little irksome.

"An angel, Longbottom?"

Neville nodded frantically. "If I may be so bold as to say, Laird, your betrothed is exceedingly beautiful."

"You said he was a man," Gavin interjected. "Men are _not_ beautiful."

The smaller man shook his head vigorously. "His beauty transcends gender."

Gavin scowled. "You are impertinent. Why were you taking such notice of our Laird's bride? What is your relationship to my Laird's betrothed?"

"It was impossible _not_ to notice!" At Gavin's thunderous look, Neville rushed to continue. "I apologize for my impertinence. I was merely the man's guide through the Highlands. When I met him one week ago, he was lost and implored me to take him to you, Laird. Your bride is as gracious and kind as he is beautiful."

"Enough," Severus snarled. The Longbottom's lovesick expression was making him nauseous. "The fool man is _not_ my bride!"

"He's not?" both Neville and Gavin cried at the same time.

Severus gave his second-in-command an exasperated look. "No," he snapped.

"Yes, I am," a voice rang out across the courtyard.

Severus's turned his furious gaze to the end of the drawbridge where a figure was confidently riding across. He suddenly found it incredibly hard to breath.

The man was exquisite.

A fall of unruly, raven black hair fell almost to his shoulders and framed a delicate heart-shaped face. The hair was cut shorter in the front and fell charmingly into magnificent, emerald green eyes. His jaw had a determined set that was softened by the full curve of the boy's lips. Severus's eyes were suddenly drawn to the lightning-shaped scar on the boy's forehead.

_It can't be…_

"Good morning, Lord," the intruder greeted without dismounting from his white mare. "My name is-"

"Harry James Potter," Severus finished for him. He was met with three incredulous stares. "We've met," he growled in explanation.

"No we haven't!" Harry protested.

The boy dared contradict him? "Yes, we have," he corrected. "You cannot be my betrothed."

"Yes I can!" he shouted.

"No," he snarled, outraged that the boy had once again contradicted him.

The boy closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. He took several deep breaths before speaking again in a decidedly calmer voice. "I apologize for my rudeness. I trespassed on your land and have come into your home uninvited. I have had the most trying month and it has made me somewhat more… outspoken. However, I am more than willing to explain myself, Lord Snape-"

"_Laird_ Snape," Gavin corrected. "You're in the Highlands now."

"Laird Snape," Harry repeated automatically. "I am more than willing to explain myself if I could only speak to you in private."

"Whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Gavin. He is my second-in-command and I trust him completely."

Harry gave them both a calculating look before answering. "No."

Severus counted to ten. "You insult me by implying that I employ untrustworthy men, Mister Potter."

"Lord Black," Harry corrected.

"Excuse me?" the larger man demanded.

"I am the newest Lord Black, sir."

"Impossible!" Severus spat.

"Not really," Harry shrugged. Tired of the stubborn man's resistance, Harry placed a steadying hand on the other man's arm. Severus couldn't help but shiver at the contact. The smaller man leaned forward on his mount until his mouth almost brushed the Scottish Laird's ear.

"The Snake has risen again," he whispered.

What little color it possessed drained from Severus's face. He twisted until he was facing the other man again. He searched the other's face for any sign of deceit. He found none. "You are sure?" he asked hoarsely.

Harry nodded. "You will not deny me," he said quietly but decisively.

They were married within the hour.

TBC**...  
**

* * *

**AN:** I'm putting this at the end b/c I feel like there's a better chance of you reading it here. This fic is modeled after every Julie Garwood book that I have ever read. So if any of you have read her books, this fic should turn out something like one of her books except shorter and slashier. I haven't really worked out all the details in this fic as I sort of created it on a whim…. Hopefully you all liked it! I enjoyed writing it at any rate.

THANKS to all who reviewed/favorited/put me on their alerts last chapter! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint all those who found the prologue to be a promising beginning.

As always, I am open to constructive criticism on my writing, on the plot, on anything! Thanks for reading and…

Don't forget to REVIEW!! (I can see how many hits I get and let me tell you, only about 5 percent or less of those who are reading this are actually reviewing! ( please give me loves. it'll encourage me to write faster and with more slashy goodness. Why yes, I am bribing you…) seriously though, i do appreciate all your feedback, suggestions, and encouragement!

Toodles, kumak


End file.
